


Sing With Me

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashatom Valentines 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sunshine Puppies, The author came back from hiatus just to post this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, becoming dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: For Flashatom Valentines, Prompt Number 6: “This Kitchen is for Singing:”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 14
Collections: Flashatom Valentine's Week





	Sing With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Sorry I've been away so long its been crazy few months in my life, I got promoted at my work so ive been adjusting to that I had my childhood cat die and my family get a new kitten, been dealing with health problems like usual and oh I just turned 21 on the 4th! so needless to say my lifes been hectic . but I wanted to get this posted quickly so im very sorry if this ends up being shit. Happy Early Valentines day!

After a long day of being a CSI and _The Flash_ all Barry wanted to do was go home, cuddle up with his husband (who was home from the the latest _Legends_ mission) and just do absolutely _nothing,_ what he wasn't expecting when he entered the house was to hear The _Singin' in the Rain_ Soundtrack blaring through their entertainment system. Barry drops his bag when he hears Ray singing along to the soundtrack and he bursts into a big smile and heads to the kitchen.   
  
He leans in the doorway of their kitchen and watches his husband dance around and singing at the top of his lungs, their corgi Chewie staring up at him in confusion which makes Barry laugh out loud and that causes Ray to turn around and stop singing.   
  
“Barry this kitchen is for singing not laughing” Ray says sternly .

  
“My mistake i’ll just go laugh in the living room” Barry says going to leave when Ray grabs his wrist and pulls him closer.

“I was going to try and surprise you with an early Valentine's day dinner but since you caught me would you like to help me?” Ray says and Barry thinks about it. 

  
  
“Okay but I am not singing.” Barry says

  
  
“Then I guess I’ll just eat all this food for myself because today is a day for singing” Ray says softly making Barry laugh. 

  
  
“What makes you so happy?” Barry looks up at him.

  
  
“Well I spoke to Iris today and well, Barry we’re having a baby” Ray says softly.

  
  
“It worked?” Barry says his eyes getting a sparkle

  
  
Ray nods.

  
  
“Cait says she's about 8 weeks along, obviously since we used your sperm she's going to have to go on a very strict diet but other than that yeah it worked, I’ll be going on fewer missions starting in a few months” Ray says and Barry kisses him happily and the older man smiles into it kissing him back. 

  
  


“We’re going to be dads!” Barry says tears in his eyes. 

  
  
“We are” Ray says tears also in his eyes.

  
  


“Now I can see why you were singing and dancing” Barry says making Ray chuckle. 

  
  
“Will you join me?” Ray says.

  
  
“Ask me again” Barry says kissing his husband's nose.

  
  
Ray steps back and holds out a hand.

  
  
“Barry Allen-Palmer Will you dance and sing with me in our kitchen?” Ray says very seriously. 

  
  
“Why of course Dr Palmer, I would love to dance and sing with you in our kitchen” Barry says taking his hand which causes Ray to spin him around. 

  
  
“Happy Valentines Day Barry, I love you ” Ray says. 

  
  
“Happy Valentines Day Ray I love you too” Barry says looking up at him with so much love. 

  
  
And with that the two men make dinner and sing along to their favorite musical and celebrate the news of their upcoming arrival of their first child of many 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Sorry I'm a bit rusty. its been awhile since I actually sat down and wrote something. I really hope you like it!! 
> 
> please let me know what you think!   
> Until Next Time!   
> ~Rascal
> 
> My Tumblr is: Iamnotthrowingawaymyship   
> My Fandom Twitter is: MariahTheNerd


End file.
